Mine
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Hiruma Yuuichi never was one to let go of what was his, even when such things were people. And why should he, when he's the one that made them? Hiruma/Sena, rated for sexual themes


I don't own Eyeshield 21.

This fic is old, from when I first began watching Eyeshield 21 and watched up to the Poseidon's game. Felt like uploading this since I'm in the mood again.

_**Mine**_

You're mine, you know that?

Mine.

I own you - mind, body and soul.

You were nothing before me. Just a weakling, an idiotic errand boy whose soul desire was…

'Friends'?

Ha!

You were happy as long as you were left alone – it meant you didn't get bullied and used.

You're still getting used, mind – but I'm different.

That's because you're mine and don't you dare forget it.

I was the one who found you, after all. Finder's Keeper's and all that jazz.

You whined and complained and protested and bitched about it – but I forgave it all because those were your ways of getting attention.

You still ran like all hell was after your ass, didn't you?

A way to repay me, perhaps?

I do take good care of my property, after all.

And what else could you ask for?

I protected you from those lame-ass Huh-Huh Brothers when they were out to get you.

I introduced you to people who could accept you for the pathetic thing you were and were kind to you just as you were to them.

I took you away from under that annoying Manager's obsessive care, gave you an equally safe (if not safer (and saner)) place to rest in, and let you fly – all on your own – in those 70 yards we all started thinking of as 'home'.

I guess you spreading your wings like that mean you did most of the job on your own.

But when it comes down to it…

I still gave you that dream, ya know?

–

How heavy is it, though?

The burden of the price I made you pay for having your own skies to soar through.

How hard it is to be 'Eyeshield 21'.

'Kobayakawa Sena'.

A shitty, meaningless name. It's nothing. You can't even be a good secretary.

Not that I ever gave you the chance to be, now did I?

Run, I told you, and you did…

Not before I took your name, slapped a number on your front, shoulders and back, and painted your vision green.

Did it help you see things my way, even by a little bit?

See how high my ambitions can get…

How far I'm willing to go.

See why I can't, no matter what…

Let you go?

Let this leash I strapped around your neck loosen up, even by a bit…

Let your sights wonder away from the path I've set for you…

Away from me?

You're here next to me now. Not looking at anyone else, not thinking about anyone else... and it sure as hell wasn't that damned White Knight's name you screamed like a screwed up Devil Bat in heat earlier, was it? Ke, ke, ke...

I wonder how that shitty Manager of ours would react to seeing you like that…

Lying there so peacefully… the yellow light of the street lamp seeping in through the window coloring your tanned skin with a golden glow… the thin blanket clinging to your still sweaty body, held tightly in your thin hands up to your chin.

You're a shy one, alright. So shy you don't even let me see everything.

I saw it already though, don't get me wrong.

It's not hard to catch a glimpse in the locker-room, or when you think I'm not looking…

And then there're always my usual 'routes'…

Ke, ke, ke…

But in front of you, at least, I'll respect that much.

I'll let you hide your flat chest, lacking any sort of proof of you being a man, displaying those two adorable pinkish nipples still much those of a boy.

I'll let you hide that chubby tummy and pretend I don't see the bruises you sport there from time to time, some of those times my own fault. (What would you do if I told you I have no regrets?)

I'll let you bury your legs in the blankets… those legs, all but built to perfection despite their skinniness.

Those amazing legs that carried you all the way to me faster than what any man before had managed, at times too fast for my eyes to see. (I swear to God, you made me develop quite a nasty fetish there, you brat…)

In return, though, I'll have you let me hide your face, the way my palm now covers your closed eyes.

I won't let anyone see.

Your smile is fine. It's your default mode, anyway. No point trying to hide that idiotic grin.

The rest, though?

The rest's mine.

Same as the rest of _you_.

I won't let anyone see your confused look, when you have no choice but to turn to me for directions, all but ready to break down and cry for mommy.

I won't let a soul see the frustration on your face at screwing up or worse - losing… those times where you blame your anger and self hate at me and how I might react to it. (And I do so hate to disappoint...)

I don't have to worry about your sadness, though. You keep that hidden well enough on your own…

Even from me.

Especially from me.

Is it because… you're scared of me?

Scared of what I could do to you…

You should be, you know.

I own you.

You and every last bit of you.

The tears you think no one sees behind your helmet's visor included.

A part of me wants to see you cry just so I can wrap my arms around you and hide you again…

And the rest of me's gloating at every last salty drop that slides down your cheeks, knowing they're my own doing.

Cry.

Whine.

Shout and scream.

Just make sure that's still directed all at me.

I don't want you crying… over anyone else.

_(Don't move.)_

Thinking about anyone else is also a crime.

_(Stay still…)_

That's why I absolutely…

_(Don't open your eyes…)_

Won't let anyone else even come near my property.

"…Hiruma… san?"

You mutter ever so hesitatingly, making me lick my lips. Your voice is soft and sleepy yet your face still holds the last traces of afterglow, that shadow of a smile refusing to leave your face.

"Sshh…"

I whisper and you grow still, feeling me shift my weight to press over your small body.

"Shut up for a bit more."

Words are meaningless between us.

You know what to do without me even saying so, and you do so ever so willingly and obediently, like a loyally trained dog.

I won't ever let you wag your tail in front of anyone else.

"Just close your eyes."

Do you know what kind of expressions you make when we have sex?

Those cheeks turning bright red and all but burn.

Those eyes shutting tightly yet fighting to open and look at me, a mixture of heat and lust and the most pathetic expression of need I've ever seen.

That mouth hangs open, letting out every smallest voice, every hushed whisper, every little sound reminding us both you're still that much of a pathetic existence.

Those above all others… I won't let anyone else see.

No matter how many times you think you want to…

No matter how many times you'll end up screaming the wrong name.

You're still here and I'm still holding the leash hooked to your collar.

Let that damned Shin drop dead somewhere.

Forever and a day you're mine, and no one else's.

Ya Ha.


End file.
